


摸鱼坑坑

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 各种这样那样又雷又惨被夹的文包含vd或者nd(以后也许大概会有)或者大小写摸摸
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship, VD - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

寡妇自掏

先是来自腰部的酸痛和胸口的肿胀，用手按压住乳肉，入手是比平时更柔软的触感，近乎于某段时间涨奶的结块的疼痛，但又摸不着，只在衣物的摩擦和偶尔手臂内侧擦过时激起一阵阵疼痛。  
从凹陷的腰窝开始，一直爬上脊柱的酸痛，扩散至整个背部，对于自愈能力出色的半魔人来说的确是非常特别的体验，但也成了他身上的常客。  
这意味着潮湿发热的日子要来了。  
甚至提前拜访来势汹汹，躺在任何地方都能感觉从身体里涌出的热流，将身下所有的东西都给毁了，但丁只能撑起手臂去拿一块女士用经期床垫，反正，这个和经期也差不了多少。  
维吉尔留下的伤痕除了手掌，胸口，还有更隐秘的深处，他用恶魔的力气撬开了一条缝隙，并且将它永远保留下来，什么也无法愈合这道伤口，除了将它填满之外别无他法。  
能填满这道缝隙的人已经消失了。  
为一个死去的人守贞听起来太过可笑，然而被标记的身体只会对那个人敞开甲胄，让那根过大的带棱角的东西好好刺穿整条湿软滑嫩的甬道，龟头卡进幼嫩的腔体中，抽动出更多的液体，如果拉得太狠，就像会直接被拽出体外。  
只是一条缝隙而已，没什么大不了的，本该是这样。  
但丁的内裤彻底报废了。  
熔岩似的液体不断流出来，下腹坠得只是站立都痛，就像生着挡住缝隙的那根性器被硬生生拽断一般，甚至连苦笑都会让常温的岩浆流淌更多。  
床单，被套，枕巾，裤子。  
要洗的东西在不断增加。  
没有一劳永逸解决的办法。  
孕育孩子的时候的确不会有这样的情热反应，但是孩子已经离开，连他自己都无法打开更多的缝隙，那里只留了水液渗出的程度，在等待不知何时回来的人。  
终于无法忍耐。  
剑刃刺穿皮肉继续往下移动，一寸一寸割开腹部，直至暴露出里面勃勃脉动的浅肉粉色的小小器官。  
那么小，那么一点儿，却能够孕育孩子，已经带来无边疼痛。  
他用手在腹腔中摸索，内脏接触发出咕叽咕叽粘腻瘆人的声音，手指拽住那个器官用力一扯，短暂的剧烈的疼痛之后，终于不再从缝隙中流出更多湿热液体。  
可怜的小小的器官以及周围粘连的组织像一只半瘪气球，但丁松手将它扔到床下，身体的疼痛总算减轻了许多，外部赤裸裸摸得到的痛总比内部不间断纠缠扭曲的疼痛好得多。  
可不需要多久，那个器官就会再度长好，栖息在他下腹，嗷嗷待哺般咬噬着皮肤肌肉骨骼。  
只能承受。  
熔岩黏在腿间最后会凝结成块，他需要清洗身体与伤口。  
没有人会帮助他。  
在最寂静的夜里，也只有一个人的心跳。  
  



	2. 幼发拉底河

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是一个倒酒的片段

只是一个普通的夏夜，凝结了炎热与暑气，潮湿与闷热总是让人想做点什么，只是太过懒散提不起劲。  
事务所里似乎只听得见呼吸的声音，但丁抓起自己的头发，后颈已经被汗液沾湿，几缕逃过手指的发丝黏在那里，挠得人不舒服。  
太热了，维吉尔还一本正经套着那件无袖马甲，仿佛对这份热度毫无察觉。但丁倒是撩起自己的衬衫往上，露出大半截被固定的披萨和圣代养出一点不显眼柔软的腰腹。  
维吉尔听着但丁在事务所走来走去，最后停在冰箱前，他回忆了一下冰箱里面的东西——大部分的食材已经被消耗了，本来应该再去一次超市，或者去集市也可以，只不过早晨的但丁总是有他自己的办法留住哥哥。等到彻底收拾好出来，已经是日上三竿，能买到最新鲜食材的早市无论如何也赶不上了。  
然而但丁还是拿出了新东西。  
被食材挤到角落里于是被遗忘的罐装啤酒，吸收了长久的寒意之后，成了炎炎夏日最好的消暑佳品。  
易拉罐拉罐被勾住打开，发出噗嗤的气声，啤酒泡沫在里面挤着，但这里只有一罐啤酒，即使是加量750ml装，它也只有一瓶。  
对于远离人间太久的维吉尔来说，酒精的味道似乎是非常遥远的记忆，而且以半魔人的体质来讲，要喝醉似乎需要更高浓度更多剂量的酒液。  
他本没有和自己弟弟争抢的意思，毕竟在之前的委托里还保持着一分领先，然而但丁却不这么想，他凑过来，摇晃着易拉罐“维吉……你不想尝一尝吗？”  
接触到空气中的热度之后在表面凝结出细密的小水珠，此时全部被贴在但丁脸上，刚刚刮过胡子，再加上但丁自己将头发拢了拢，现在那张和维吉尔相似的脸彻底露出来。  
他很小心移动易拉罐，但也同时眯起眼睛，但丁总是擅长动自己的舌头，无论是在说话方面还是别的方面，把人迷得晕头转向。  
“尝一尝？”  
来自的哥哥的反问和哥哥的视线，但丁非常确定维吉尔已经懂自己的意思了，那过于直白的视线几乎穿透但丁的衣物直接落在皮肤上，像不断在上面落下一个个柔软的吻。火热的夏夜当然需要一场火辣的性爱，不过在此之前可以先做些别的事。  
将维吉尔的目光拉到自己身上以后，但丁离开了沙发，半魔人的视力很好，这是即使灯光昏暗也能进出自如的因素之一，他暂时放下啤酒，将自己的衬衫整个脱下甩到一边，刚刚沐浴过的身体散发着鼠尾草的味道，赤裸的上半身在灯下仿佛出自名师之手的雕塑。  
顺着肌肉的纹路，但丁沾了湿意的手指往下，挑开腰带，扯下裤子，褪到堪堪挂住胯骨的地步。  
他重新举起易拉罐将口缓缓朝下，为了方便倾倒所以特别将拉环开口做得比较大，轻易就能将里面全部的酒液倾泻而出。  
“欢迎回来，维吉，这是……夏夜特别表演？”  
压不住的尾音上扬，维吉尔倒是很想看看，他的弟弟要用那罐啤酒玩出什么新的花样来。  
倾倒酒液的右手，和捏了玻璃杯的左手，玻璃杯是不知道为什么混进超市购物车里的，透明而脆弱，却为生活锦上添花，也暗示着双方正在考虑一段长远而稳固的关系。  
他们可以保护这件易碎的制品，正如维护爱情一样。  
已经过去太久时间，久到终于能够自然表达爱意，自然是隐藏地表之下火山式爆发，井喷出浓稠甜蜜。  
金黄的酒液从开口出极速奔涌而出，顺着重力影响往下，夹杂着气泡和些许白沫的冰凉水液接触到但丁的胸膛，上面挺立的乳尖将落成一条河流的啤酒打出水花，细小的金色飞溅至外部，但更多的酒液决定还要一路往下，它们从但丁以男性身份来说过大的胸乳中间蜿蜒穿过，带着一往无前的气势冲下腰腹，寒冷的触感让但丁绷紧自己的肌肉，仿佛被残酷的风雪舔舐皮肤。  
酒液几乎要直接冲到腹股沟，却被早在下面守候的玻璃杯接了进去，琥珀碰撞之间打出更多绵密的泡沫，它们带着对但丁身体的赞美，发出细小的嗤嗤声。  
玻璃杯装不下的，溢出去的液体从但丁的手指外滑落，打湿挂住的裤子。  
“你的身躯是起伏山谷  
爱情从你的明眸中起源  
高挺乳峰间流淌河流  
潮湿，温热  
幼发拉底河自你肩头滑落  
在三角洲停留。”  
诗句的声音在事务所中响起，但丁听过那个黑发的诗人念诗，对方看自己的眼神同样不加掩盖。  
而现在，完整的维吉尔为他念出诗句，每念出一个字，就像在但丁的下丘脑和脑垂体腺中狠狠挖掘，多巴胺迅速分泌，荷尔蒙激素水平上升，他几乎为此眼冒金星头晕目眩。  
甚至维吉尔的手指真实触摸到他皮肤的那一刻心脏骤然收紧，他几乎捏不住手中的玻璃杯，摇晃了两下靠着维吉尔稳住自己，然而右手已经将易拉罐整个捏皱。  
“三角洲之下  
汹涌的浪花波涛  
情人啊，爱人啊  
深海的甜巢请为我开放。”  
哥哥的低语擦过耳朵每一寸细小绒毛，，体内燃烧的爱火更加明显，就好像——身体中的巢穴真的在缓缓打开，泌出汹涌水液，他抖着手腕骨，终于从喉咙里发出放弃似的声音。  
他们还是分享了那杯啤酒，大半的酒液成了但丁的裤子与事务所地板的客人，剩下那些在玻璃杯中的，啤酒花和饱满麦穗的香气馥郁而诱惑。  
正像一个家庭的气息。  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 寡妇自摸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tvd的寡妇自摸

那是春天的第一声惊雷。  
粉红裙子的小姑娘气鼓鼓地帮他打扫了事务所，提醒他欠自己的草莓圣代到底什么时候还，但丁指了指桌子上几天都没有响过的电话，示意自己也没有钱。  
帕蒂非常不明白但丁为什么总是赚不到钱，他总是对生活的某些地方表现出兴趣缺缺的模样，好像仅仅维持着作为人最基本的一点儿需求。  
但丁知道她的过去，可帕蒂不知道他的过去，只能从翠西和蕾蒂的嘴里窥见一点点但丁过去的影子。  
见他实在没什么精神，稍微成长一些的小淑女帕蒂提醒自己给但丁一点私人空间，但是她也把话放在这里了，下次再把事务所弄得这么乱她可不会再帮忙打扫了。  
但实际上，每次帕蒂都自己先食言，实在看不下去脏乱主动去提了拖把水桶过来。  
女孩离开了，事务所重回平静，黑暗逐渐笼罩整个空间，太阳彻底落下，而月光因为雨水的聚集而朦胧在云层中。  
但丁的大衣搭在椅背上，比起年轻时候，他现在又高了一些，过去的衣服稍微有些紧，而且因为……  
因为那件事的缘故，但丁并不习惯再像过于年轻的时候袒露出自己的皮肤。  
他还记得那种感觉，关于那个被送走的孩子，那颗背德的恶魔之卵是怎么从他腿间狭窄的缝隙中一点点挤出来，又是怎么诞生出柔软的婴孩吸食走让胸部胀痛的乳汁。  
红墓市才刚进春天，空气中还弥漫着浸透衣服的寒意，就在刚刚但丁听见了春雷，栖息于地下熬过冬天的灵魂开始苏醒。  
有一种难言的痒意从身体内部蔓延而出。  
像是有什么同这道雷声与落下的雨滴一同苏醒。  
每年都是这样。  
也许是半魔人的缘故，也许是与哥哥有过背德媾合的缘故，生育过的身体在每个冬天结束春天惊雷的夜晚，就会从骨髓滋生略微痛痒，像是一年一度的阵痛期。  
恶魔的核心开始渴求在塔顶给它打下烙印的拥有者爱抚，然而但丁知道这是个奢望，他甚至无法把尼禄带在身边，处于阵痛期的自己会寻找和维吉尔相似气息的人，受到影响尼禄也会变得不舒服，继而发起降不下来的高烧。  
所以他将那孩子送走了。  
他将独自承受这些。  
才刚刚把裤子脱到膝弯，下方的耻骨的毛发就已经彻底被溢出的液体打得湿透，忍受着自我尊严的羞耻，但丁打开腿，将性器暴露在空气中。  
不断翕合水液的阴道，因为体质与缺少抚慰者的原因那里保持着幼嫩光泽，尿道口一阵阵发痒，牵动藏在体内的膀胱，只是轻轻震颤都能让稍微养出一点肉的却还是紧窄挺翘的屁股绷紧。  
这是阵痛的副作用，只有在怀孕时候才会出现的这套器官会影响他整整一个月，直到嗅到夏天的气息才敛去所有情热春情。  
甚至没办法套上内裤，无论是紧贴着胯部还是宽松一些的都不行，流出的液体几个小时就能让他随时随地感受濡湿的裆部，甚至溢出来，直接透过裤子让他摸到。  
他只能去买卫生棉条，笨拙而又艳情地堵住不断流水的地方，甚至必须是super型号，紧紧压着甬道，撑得不舒服的情况下才能让自己汹涌的体液稍微克制一些，不至于在踢击恶魔的时候被人当成尿裤子。  
忘了修剪指甲，但丁伸下去的手划到了小阴唇，整个人随之瑟缩一下，情潮的热度在第一天总是来得又快又凶，仅仅是最普通的爱抚都能让他沾湿整手。  
指节分明的手指撑开自己的甬道，半魔人的听力让他捕捉到肉缝推开那一瞬的粘稠细密之声，刚刚被紧缩着挡在里面的热液这回叽咕叽咕地随着手指抽插被挤出来，清透无味，两根手指分开的阴道在空气里瑟缩着，隐约露出内部嫣红的颜色。  
他想起微凉的雨水被手指送进甬道的感觉，不管脏污的地面会不会对私密的地方有影响，维吉尔就强行撬开了紧闭的肉壳，强迫但丁吐出核心。  
湿软幼滑的通道是触及身体内部的温度，在被粗砺地摩擦几下之后就嫩红的地方就会渗出血丝，抽出来的时候被雨水冲刷到地面。  
那时胸口还插着剑呢。  
可冷酷的情人不在意这个。  
从抽屉里把同样匿名购买的情趣道具打开，细小而隐秘的嗡嗡声贴着大阴唇按了一圈，另一只空出来的手紧紧抓住椅背，腕骨凸起，他在亲手杀死兄长之后变得压抑自己，甚至是连呻吟也要含在口中，只留下更加情色的抽气喘息。  
最终但丁自己吃了亏，被快感磨得有些松软的手猛地将小道具狠狠按在充血的阴蒂上，一瞬间袭来的酸痒疼痛令人头皮发麻，他有那么一瞬间靠在椅背上抽搐，又像自虐式按下去更多。  
他的第一次高潮和第二次高潮接连而来，阴道里喷薄的汁液和阴蒂被折磨的痛感像极了爱与痛同时存在，没有被触碰过的乳头无师自通挺了起来，自己抵着衣服随着但丁稍微滑下椅子的动作刮擦，磨得发红透紫。  
稍微挪动屁股就察觉到粘稠，如同爆开的桃汁糊了整个椅子面，只要一动，就是触感与听觉同时受折磨。  
情欲熬煎的身体熟透，可没有人能把阴茎再送进高热的甬道中，但丁甚至以手指将整个粉嫩的女穴捏起。  
为了给身体留存另一套男性生殖器官的，整个阴道外部与内部的子宫都生得窄小，五根手指直接能撮起发皱的外阴往外拉，仿佛要直接揪掉这块多生的东西。  
被潮吹液涂得滑溜溜肉隙被强行合拢，挤得哭泣起来，但丁难以抑制自己胯骨的抽搐，下腹也不断抖动着，他以合上双腿的方法躲避快感，却因为这动作施加的更多压力而腿根抽筋，他从椅子上摔下去，蜷缩身体体验第三次情潮。  
被带翻的椅子将大衣甩在他身上，只露出但丁弥漫病态红晕的脸，和淌出涎水的口。  
接二连三的高潮让但丁有些吃不消，然而他还是把道具继续贴上自己的胯部，持续不断的高速震动让他爽得在地上移动，但还差点什么。  
还差点什么才能度过这一夜。  
柔韧的甬道被手指强硬搅弄，哭出更多水汁，内部安睡的子宫被惊扰，紧闭的小口想要被撞开被填满。  
但是什么也没有。  
手指够不到，阴蒂被磨捏得红肿几乎要破皮，随便一碰都是抽痛。  
他还将忍受下去。  
更多的，像一个尝过一次情欲就要永远守寡的未亡人。  
  



	4. mob大小写但加但

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tvd和小写但  
> 监狱那集的背景

监狱里来了个新人，借着不太明亮的灯光看到对方银白色的发丝，于是监狱里原本的住客吹了声口哨。  
新人穿着红色的马甲，紧紧扣住的皮带勾勒出对方的身材，还有被包裹在同样色系裤子里的翘屁股。  
简直辣爆了。  
半魔人的视力当然很好，他原本以为那个揩油的肥猪佬会将他放在单人的特别监狱，却没想到还给他安排了个狱友。  
套着的外套滑下来一半，露出洗过好几遍终于放弃不再洗的脏兮兮的背心，牛仔裤中的长腿还有下面的靴子，看起来邋里邋遢却有张讨男人女人喜欢的脸。  
“嘿，甜心，你为什么被送进来？是嫖资没谈成吗？”  
小混混有一头和他同样颜色的短发，就像是自己随手理的缺了两块。  
但丁没有接话，他毕竟不是为了和陌生人做朋友才进来的，他有更重要的事，去救那个用戒指来付钱的女士的哥哥。  
见但丁不理自己，短发的小伙子倒有点肆无忌惮地凑过来，两个人差不多高，但丁能闻见对方身上隐约的烟草味，虽然已经很淡，但依旧让他皱眉。  
“你的屁股真的很棒。”对方的手按在他臀部“当然了，奶子也不错。”  
接着他的手腕就被但丁抓住了，用了很大的力气，对方比他稍微更明亮一些的蓝色眼睛里迸发出神采，他说：“你不是人类。”  
两个在监狱中第一次碰面的家伙同时掏出自己的爱枪，样式不同却依旧在某种地方保持相似的武器让两人愣了几秒。  
“哈，真有趣。”  
短发的小伙子说“你也有两个漂亮妞儿，只不过不知道够不够辣。”  
“你可以自己试试。”  
但丁回答。  
狭窄的牢房里传来枪械兵器碰撞的声音，他们在战斗中第一次认识了对方。  
一位和自己有相同姓名的青年。  
  
刚刚的猎杀游戏的确算得上令人血液沸腾的派对节目之一，但当那些已经堕落为恶魔的狱卒用圣水来对付但丁就不是什么让人开心的事情了，  
圣水灼伤的半魔人与拿非利被擒住，恶魔伸出沾满唾液的舌头靠近他们的脸颊，又因为圣水感到犹豫，最终决定还是不放弃任何羞辱反抗者的机会。  
消防水龙头喷射出强力的水流浇了两个青年一身，两人身上的衣物这回可就彻底贴上了身体，不太喜欢这种感觉的短发但丁甩掉自己的大衣，沾满污渍的衣服甚至能够冲出陈旧的恶魔血液。  
但丁看到了在这个但丁背后的纹路，在圣水被水稀释带走之后，半魔人的自愈开始修复刚刚被伤害的地方，而青年后背的纹路也开始发光。  
他们相似的不仅是名字，还有身体的一些特性。  
仿佛是专门用来拷问犯人的房间，里面可以看到各种刑具，墙壁地板都经过相应的改造。  
刚刚才大快朵颐过的肥猪佬通过监视器墙观察这边的一切，他垂涎于这两个年轻人的肉体，两个都是因为打架闹事，不过他也知道这两个人都很危险，所以得先来些准备工作。  
没有窗户的房间关闭了通风口之后，注入了粉色的气体，非常香甜，甚至到了发腻的地步。  
在夜店里如鱼得水的但丁怎么可能不知道这是什么东西，大部分情况下这种东西对于拿非利完全没有任何用，最多让他在混乱的夜晚中多拉上一个妞玩点花样。  
然而恶魔花功夫制造出来的东西可不同以往的廉价货。  
催情气体里面实打实添加了小剂量的圣水，随着呼吸吸入破坏身体内部，将催人发情的媚药直接从黏膜血管送进两人的身体中。  
短发但丁的眼睛变红了，这种感觉极度类似于他的魔化，心跳过于剧烈，一下一下激发破坏的欲望，他需要发泄出来。  
直到他看到同自己一样被这催情气体所俘虏的但丁。  
那头银白的发丝让他想起了维吉尔，几乎是瞬间心灵就背叛了身体冷却下来。  
啊，操，算了。  
控制不了自己的嘴往外滴口水，但丁只能在心中骂了一连串脏话，他是个享乐主义者，至少在那件事之前之后都一样，已经享受过性爱快乐的身体总是比较容易投降，带着发烧似的的昏迷，但丁抱住另一个自己。  
严实的衣服现在成了碍事的东西，但丁怀里压了和自己差不多高的男性，两个人的胸口隔着衣物抵在一起，对方薄薄的背心遮不住凸起乳头的感觉，明明隔着皮带还有立领衬衫应该不会有任何特别的触感，但也许是因为同一个名字的相通，他似乎也脑袋晕眩。  
过长的额发因为冷水紧紧贴在脸颊上，同色的眼睛对视后，他们开始接吻。  
但丁的确是情场老手，他的舌头很灵活，完全能够带着另一个自己交换唾液，即使如此青涩，对方还是辣爆了。  
从小腹处聚满凝炼出酸痛的感觉，但丁非常熟悉这个，之前的时光里，发情的半魔人身体总是这样，更别提还孕育过背德的产物。  
他们在争夺氧气，吻得旁若无人，躁动的恶魔终于无法忍耐，用尖利的爪子或者锋利的手臂割开两人身上的衣物，似乎怕对方搞坏自己为数不多的衣服，短发的但丁还能腾出点手来拢起自己的背心。  
还是没用，两人的衣服碎片落在地上，唾液好好濡湿两个但丁的嘴唇，甚至因为吸吮而泛上有点过于艳丽的红色。  
突然短发的那位仰起了颈子喘出一声，他的牛仔裤远比自己的同伴更好脱，过于长而可怖的舌头直接钻进他的穴口，唾液混合了凉水做了所谓的润滑液，太久没有用过后面的确干涩，只要一舔开就会开始往外滋水，流得比某些女人还勤。  
更不用说那根舌头进得那么深，几乎直接抵在他的结肠瓣上，瘙痒似的在深处弥漫酸胀。  
幸好下面的但丁撑住他才没让他直接软脚。  
然而对方那条有点难脱的还带着腿环的裤子让恶魔愤怒，它们终于不在渴求完美的皮肤，而是直接用自己锋利的手来解决裤子，和解决衣服一样。  
迫不及待的恶魔没那么好心了，舌头舔去划出来的伤口渗出的血后就往穴口挤，甚至几根舌头一起，像过于湿滑柔软的触手，收紧内壁裹住那些作乱的家伙。却不料给了可乘之机。  
这就像久违的雨露，自塔顶上和哥哥的那一次，但丁几乎没有和男人做过爱。  
他可以在事务所冰冷的床上或者椅子上自慰，没人会突然跳出来指责他，哪怕是一开始用哭泣来表达抗议的尼禄，也因为一些原因被他送离了事务所。  
敏感点被直接攻击，但丁毫不掩饰自己的浪叫，他搂住身下的二重身，将对方脸上的发丝往后捋，舌头舔舐的声音越来越响，可这一个但丁只是发出些压抑的喘息，就像在为谁守着份贞洁似的。  
如果对方是个大胸妹，这种压抑的呻吟简直抓在男人的心口上，没有谁能够拒绝。  
当然，在这个人身上也一样，甚至他比酒吧里那些见钱眼开或者见鸡行事的女人棒多了，匀称的肌肉，手感超棒的屁股和胸部，两个人蹭开那些恼人的布料真正肌肤相贴，汗液不断流出，短发但丁背部的纹路越发明亮起来。  
他们的阴茎也贴在一起，勃起的柱体顶端不断溢出粘稠清液，两个人开始抱着对方上下挺动身体，好让阴茎能摩擦到更多的地方。  
情动的恶魔几乎为这样的表演而疯狂，巨大生着可怕棱角的鸡巴就这样插进还不算准备好的两个穴中，直接插出水和血。  
不用看都知道后面裂开了，突然猛烈的抽插夺走了两个人的自控力，恋痛的婊子瞬间射出精液，白浊粘糊在两人的小腹处，沾透耻毛。  
如果这两个人没有长出阴茎，那么他们现在一定用凸出的耻骨互相磨蹭，潮吹液喷了一股又一股，简直可以让人用这个洗一遍手。  
巨大的龟头在拿非利与半魔人紧致的腹肌上顶出凸起，不知道是不是故意的，恶魔用这两个凸起相互碰撞磨蹭，简直就像他们后面塞了怪物，或者两个人都成了恶魔的苗床，恶魔崽子在里面不安分移动。  
这太超过了。  
短发但丁脸颊上的纹路又爬出来，他那么用力抓着另一个自己的手臂，两眼快要翻白，整个人抖个不停。  
他快过呼吸了，他要裂开了，他要在这里送进地狱。  
被热气蒸出红晕的但丁扣住小麦色皮肤现在全是汗水的短发二重身，他也很不好受，那些家伙似乎察觉到了哺育者的气息，除了那根鸡巴之外还想再塞点什么进来，甚至用带倒刺的舌头去拉过敏感的会阴处，逼得生殖腔一股股往外冒水浇在恶魔的龟头上。  
那些没太多神志的恶魔发出粗重的喘息，它们为能操到这样的极品而扭曲欢呼，强行拉住两人的腿往外掰，非要听到盆骨被打开的声音才算完。  
穴口，手指，嘴巴都要被塞进腥臭的恶魔鸡巴，它们把那些只有极低魔力的精液当做美味，想不断送进两个但丁的身体里。  
甚至是两根阴茎睾丸处压在一起构成的极柔软的缝隙，也要被舌头钻入，或者直接换上和下面两张嘴里同等的大家伙，如果不是自愈，也许那娇嫩柔软的皮早就被磨破出血了。  
所有相接的地方都在泛红，不会停下的呻吟和喘息，他们抓对方的手越来越紧。  
监狱长终于动了，被操熟的两个人正在等待他去享用。  
  
  
  
拷问房间里弥漫难闻的恶魔血气息，两个人花了几倍的力气才把发情的对方从自己身上撕开，短发但丁扶墙站稳，精液从后穴里不断落下，积成一小滩。  
他们把那些恶魔给杀了，不管用恶魔拖拽还是其他什么方式，总之就是杀了。  
但丁显然还没有彻底满足，他知道对方也没有。  
能满足两个婊子的方法当然是让他们举着牌子去暗巷里卖自己被干得烂熟的屁股，那两个多汁的屁股现在都还在淅淅沥沥往外出水，喂了那么多精液都兜不住，还要往外吐出来辜负别人一片好意。  
在储物柜里找到其他人的衣服先套在身上，在粗布偶尔磨到裆部的时候发出难耐的喘息，体内的情欲根本没有因为和恶魔的交合平息半分。  
几乎是一出监狱两个人就开始接吻，互相撕扯对方的嘴唇，好不容易分开点，短发的家伙发出了暗示“去我的房车吗？”  
“很近？”  
“也许？”  
他耸耸肩，即使穿着这样难看的衣服，对方的身体还是一样勾人，如果是酒吧，他一定能闻见这种发情的婊子味。  
老天，因为他也是这种味道。  
“希望我们能彼此满足。”  
但丁故意扣住他的腰，在他暴露出来的耳朵那里低语。  
“那就走吧，甜心。”  
不知道花了多大的力气才压住在这里就搞起来的想法，他们去了但丁的房车，刷别人的卡买的崭新的房车。  
  
  
  



	5. 夜间热线电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北美色情热线电话梗

  
寂静的夜间公路上传来急促的刹车声，那些人显然没有将女巫的警告放在心上，成为了恶魔的食物，享受血腥的恶魔冲着天空嚎叫，浓重的腐臭气息不断从两旁的护栏上爬出。  
车灯疯狂的闪烁中隐约可见红色的影子，被恶魔强行掀翻的油罐车突然起火，燃烧的火光中它们察觉了阻挠者，丑陋的口器中不断吐出诅咒的话语。  
但丁清理完这些东西之后，油罐车显然也到了极限，燃烧的火焰冒出浓浓黑烟，而他本人所驾驶的那辆交通工具已经成为战斗的牺牲品。  
不过大方的委托人许诺，一切损失由他买单。  
“好吧，那么现在，谁愿意载我一程？”  
黑夜中无人应答，只有在恶魔身上燃烧的火带出的噼啪声。  
但丁打开了因及时刹车避免事故的那辆货车车门，不过里面倒霉的男人在停车之后迅速从驾驶室跑了出来，被恶魔一爪子抓碎的头颅，等但丁赶到时只剩下一只手臂吊在后视镜上。  
车钥匙还在上面。  
但丁打火启动，沉重如牛的火车发出低沉的轰鸣，有些笨拙的掉头离开燃烧的现场，在刚刚驶离现场的一秒钟后，落在后面的油罐车产生了巨大爆炸声与冲天火光，几乎将黑天映照为白昼，接着又再一瞬间重回平静。  
  
尼禄手中的电话被他揉了又揉，这是一个可怕又甜蜜的东西，是地狱里蛊惑人心的酒神蜂蜜，又是指引善人去往天堂的圣喻，是可怕的毒蛇，也是迷人的花朵。  
上面是一串数字，写着【大胸甜心——格雷夫先生为您服务】  
从某种不能言说的杂志上剪下来的电话号码，或者直白一点说，这是色情服务热线的电话，而且，对方是男性。  
拜托请不要觉得奇怪，尼禄已经是个青春期的大孩子了，他当然可以有自己的需求，即使对方是男性。  
实际上，这是一个挑战。  
在宗教之风盛行的小镇上，也会有人私底下传阅色情杂志，包括在教团内部，尼禄当然看过一些，可是，他发现一件事，他似乎对男性的兴趣要比女性更高一些。  
女性柔美的躯体让他赞美，但是覆盖与紧贴在上面属于男人的手和胸膛却会吸引他所有的注意力，也许八成，自己可能是个……GAY？  
这并不是什么值得羞耻的事情，但尼禄需要一些证据来证明自己的性取向究竟如何。  
所以他以心虚做贼的方式藏起这张因为羞耻所以随意挑选的色情热线图片，他甚至一开始都没注意到上面的名字。  
确定这栋房子中的其他人已经睡得死沉之后，尼禄深吸一口气，一个一个按下号码，最终压在拨号键的那一刻他简直灵魂出窍，颤抖得握不紧手里的东西。  
响了七次之后，对方接起了电话。  
对方开口说了类似devil之类的音节，但尼禄没等他说完就一鼓作气将自己准备好的台词说出去“你好格雷夫先生，我需要您的色情服务。”  
可能有半个世纪的沉默，但实际上只是几秒钟而已，尼禄终于从听筒另一边传过来男人有些懒洋洋的声音“好吧，kid，让我们来看看有什么能为你做的。”  
稍微和尼禄料想的有些差别。  
他没料到对方的声音如此……如此性感……虽然他没有见过真人，但他以为所谓的大胸甜心也许应该有一口甜蜜腻人的声音。  
格雷夫先生甚至压低延长了尾音，他一定有条令人神魂颠倒的舌头，才这么容易用一句话就让尼禄愿意继续出电话费聊下去。  
“我该付你多少钱？”  
穷孩子并没有太多的钱，他也不想让别人发现话费激增的账单。  
结果对方却避过这个问题问他“你几岁了？”  
  
货车的收音机在启动之后开始播放音乐，下流的歌词听起来似乎是私人录制的特殊作品，但丁还没来得及欣赏更多，电话铃声就来了。  
打给那个倒霉货车司机的电话。  
漫漫长夜的确没有太多事情可以消遣，但丁接起这个电话，习惯性地说出事务所的名字，却被对面的声音打断了。  
对方称呼他为格雷夫先生，并且要求色情服务。  
名字的音节让他想起一些过去的事情，但对方的声音怎么听都过于年轻，也许是某个在这样夜里无法压抑自己又刚刚被小女友或者小男友甩掉的可怜男孩，偷偷躲在被窝中忐忑不安拨打了一个色情热线，期望得到一些指导与安慰。  
货车司机中做这种工作的人很常见，毕竟路途总是无聊，能够和别人聊天，即使是色情聊天也会让这些困倦的引发少很多。  
也许自己的女人缘的确不算好，但是，但丁也是一位男性，他知道如何让另一位男性产生兴趣。  
毕竟肖想传奇恶魔猎人屁股的人或者恶魔也不在少数。  
不过有一个问题摆在这里，对方的年龄已经到了可以拨打色情服务热线的年纪了吗？  
“年龄和这个有关系吗？”  
莽莽撞撞的小子直接发问，但丁发出了笑声，“当然没有。”  
从另一端传来的音质没有因为电波的影响而失去魅力，尼禄为这从喉咙里发出的笑声而着迷，他开始想象这位格雷夫先生的模样。  
大胸甜心？  
也许他应该是一个身材健美的成年男性，有着长年锻炼而发达的胸肌，足够让人埋进去。  
“只是想确定我该如何称呼你……这位听起来年轻的先生。”  
尼禄张张嘴，他想说出自己的名字，如果自己的名字被这张嘴念出来会是什么样的声音呢？  
“kid，怎么样？”  
被这样称呼并不会让尼禄开心，不过这恼人猫爪的声音暂时性可以让尼禄原谅这件事，而且他被黏住的大脑一时半会也想不出别的假名来称呼自己。  
“随你高兴。”  
他只能这么回答。  
“kid，你想摸摸这里吗？上方还是下方？”  
这，这太过头了，尼禄还在思考对方会要求怎样的价格，结果对方已经进行到了令年轻甚至没接过吻的处男无法跟上的地步了。  
电话那头传来咳嗽声，但丁没想到对方居然青涩到这种程度，或许真的是第一次拨打色情服务热线忐忑不安的小男生。  
“第一次吗？”  
“才不是！”  
马上就被否认了，果然是第一次。  
“我知道了，kid，先从嘴唇开始吧，接过吻吗？记得一定要伸出舌头。”  
对面的格雷夫仿佛一个婊子，一个荡妇，一个熟知男人所有敏感之处的梦魔妖精，他居然，他竟敢，他甚至真的将什么东西插进了自己的嘴巴里，话筒忠实地传递过来粘稠的口腔唾液被搅动的声音，还有被堵住似的不成调的气声。  
“kid，你的舌头真棒，学得很快。”  
他这么说。  
尼禄想自己一定是吞下了一整块烧红的铁锭，整个脸通红的他无法开口说出一句完整的句子。  
“不过你可以在接吻的时候也摸摸这里。”  
悉悉索索衣物被摩擦，喀嗒似乎解开了类似皮带的东西。  
“从领子里伸进去，你可以摸得到，kid，乳头，就是那里。”  
故意挑了顶下流而直白的词汇，但丁真的解开了一条胸前的皮带，沾着自己唾液的手指闪闪发亮，他大半个身体靠在驾驶座上，整辆车开得漫不经心摇摇晃晃。  
对面的孩子似乎大脑当机了，好半天才想起如何说话“我……不……”  
男人的乳头，长在大胸上的乳头，还有下面的乳晕，如果用沾了他唾液的手指去揪去拉，这个男人就会咬住嘴唇，忍下脱口的痛呼。  
他的胸乳会因为这样的动作被提起来吗？还有隐忍的喘息，可比直接叫出来让人心痒得多。  
尼禄将手伸向自己的下半身，他的阴茎硬得发疼，明明什么也没看到，声音和想象已经让他倾倒。  
所有的色情热线都有这样的魅力吗？还是他选中的格雷夫先生天赋异禀。  
他不知道。  
“kid，你的手现在在哪？也许我应该先给你吸一发。”  
那条正在说话的软舌会舔上男孩还没全部发育彻底的性器官，从上面的阴囊到顶端溢出液体的龟头，甚至用灵巧的舌尖剥开龟头包皮，尼禄整个身体都要烧起来了，他需要，他需要发泄。  
缓缓打开自己的喉咙，让那根阴茎越滑越深，努力吞进去一些，还有一些在外面，他的嘴唇被耻毛磨得红透仿佛随时会渗血，喉咙不自然鼓起又放开，接着是精液被咽下去的声音。  
他甚至用舌头去好好清理了上面残留的液体。  
电话对面的小男生发出了一声类似抽泣的声音，不得不承认，这样年轻孩子的声音，会让但丁想起更多过去所发生的事，那些伤痛的，青春的，暧昧的和色情的。  
他不自觉张开了腿，同样去安抚自己的胯下。  
“我，我想听。”  
终于找回舌头的尼禄说出了自己的要求，但丁花了几秒钟来理解他的意思，接着就调整姿势将听筒对准自己的性器。  
尼禄原本是想听更多对方的声音，可是他没想到，这位格雷夫先生误解了他的想法，他听见手指接触到柱体发出的细微声音，也许是润滑剂也许是体液的东西渐渐多起来，一开始还生涩的响声变成了刺穿鼓膜的湿答答，他几乎能想到这个大胸的甜心男人打开双腿抚慰自己的模样，翘起的阴茎被狠狠压下去，射精的冲动让但丁挺起腰。  
“你的水……水真多。”  
但丁几乎要再次笑出来，舌头打结的年轻人显然只能想到这种色情杂志上常见的台词，但丁撸了两把自己的确湿滑的阴茎，用同样色情的话语回复“还有个地方水比这里更多。”  
尼禄抓紧了电话。  
“你希望我把电话塞进去让你听清楚吗，kid？”  
蠕动着排斥异物的穴肉无法将被抵进去的东西给弄出来，直接干涩地进入让但丁额头冒汗，可人体适应得是那么快，最终穴肉抽搐着软下来，乖乖分泌液体来作为润滑。  
前端溢出的液体也滴得更多。  
比刚刚更张的水声，他真的把电话塞进那个地方去了吗？年轻人的大脑几乎超负荷在运转。  
“你好热……”  
尼禄闭上了眼睛，他挺立的性器似乎真的操到了那个老男人的屁股，被捅开的穴肉费力缠住入侵者好拖延脚步，可年轻的男孩总有使不完的力气，他撞得那么急，但丁几乎都被拱得离开座位。  
“轻一点，慢一点……”  
被吻得发肿的唇中吐出求饶似的话语，这个专门做色情服务热线的男人终于丢失了自己的游刃有余，成了尼禄胯下的婊子。  
他不压抑自己的喘息与呻吟，甚至有几秒钟尼禄听见了电话掉到地上又被捡起来的声音。  
对面的老男人一定在抽筋，因为腿被分得那样开，所以内侧的肌肉开始抗议，突如其来的疼痛让他更加失去分寸，可尼禄却说自己不做了。  
泣音被咽下去，年纪更长许多的男人摇着自己的头，他没办法接受突然抽出身体的东西，好不容易习惯被填满的甬道不甘寂寞收缩着。  
“我快没钱了。”  
尼禄这么说。  
但丁只听得见自己告诉对面的年轻人只需要一美元而已，只要他重新插进来。  
为什么这个男人能轻易说出这样搅动人心的话，尼禄没办法控制住自己挂断电话，他只想把自己的阴茎重新插回但丁的体内，柔滑软缎似的内壁收缩抽搐得那么厉害，尼禄甚至听见了急促的刹车声。  
这可真是丢脸。  
因为电话性爱而翻车的恶魔猎人怎么听都有些奇怪，但丁在平复自己的呼吸，他似乎对这个陌生电话中投入了太多精力。  
“我还可以再打过来吗？”  
年轻人总是食髓知味。  
“如果kid你能再打过来的话……那么就说，请为我转接色情服务热线。”  
但丁知道对方不可能再打通这个电话，只要太阳升起尸体被发现，那么这个属于格雷夫先生的色情服务热线就不再存在。  
  
  
从天而降的男人是但丁，是他的叔叔。  
尼禄亲耳听见他说出完整的事务所名字，没了话筒的阻隔，这回变得非常明晰了。  
他往前几步拉住但丁。  
“请为我转接色情服务热线。”  
  
  
  
  



	6. 但丁也许需要帮助

尼禄手中捏着的是桃色包装长方形的东西，从事务所的沙发底下打扫出来，如果年轻的恶魔猎人没有认错，这应该是女性专用的东西。  
他一开始以为是哪位不知名的小姐因为意外留下的，虽然年轻人不曾猜出对方的身份，但他非常好奇。  
直到亲眼看见但丁开封了糖果色的包装，将带导管的卫生棉条取出，坐在马桶上叉开双腿，试图将那根小小的东西给塞进去尼禄才后知后觉。  
在腹股沟往下，本该生着银色耻毛的地方被剃得干净，只留下浅浅一层磨手的茬，包合凹陷的细小缝隙被但丁的手指打开，浅肉色的内里缓缓露出，像翕合的蚌肉，柔然而诱人。  
鲜色的血液从阴道口溢出，沾湿了阴蒂，当忍耐不住时会有更多的红，夹杂着沉红的血块，顺着腿根往下。  
空气中弥漫了腥味，银发的中年男人避开本应向下的视线，平时灵巧的手指此时变成了阻碍，他几乎对不准自己该塞进去的位置，从内腔不断流出的湿滑液体也妨碍了顺畅的动作。  
坠在下腹部的疼痛不断骚扰，即使半魔人出色的自愈能力也不能让这份淤积的痛感消失，暴躁易怒表现得并不是非常明显，有时候男人也想掏出里面的器官扔到一边，但没什么用，只是徒增伤口，愈合之后会变本加厉。  
那是年轻时留下的伤痕，但丁孕育了背德的孩子，独自一人忍受被榨干魔力，被踢踹肚皮，呕吐浮肿等等经历，最后生下哭泣的婴孩，但这个已经成型的器官牢牢占据了本不该开缝的地方不肯离开。  
他羞耻于看到这个证明，那里丛生毛发，没有垂下会刺激勃起的阴茎，只有闭合的缝隙，耻骨凸起，丑陋而畸形，甚至是在上厕所的时候，半魔人的视线也不曾落在上面。  
躲避赤裸身体的场合，他牢牢掩盖住自己的身体，那套器官分泌的雌性激素会让他不时胸乳鼓起流奶，在最炎热的夏天也强撑穿上皮带与大衣。  
时间总是能愈合一些东西，但丁不再是初次去购买女性卫生用品会脸红的青年，他终于找到了某种妥协的方式，按时记录来潮的日期，提早准备那些东西在事务所的抽屉里，还有方便避免洗床单的经期床垫等等。  
做爱的欲望也降到最低，那套器官生得敏感，只是手指几下拉拽触碰都能肿胀挺立，紧紧闭合时容不下一根棉棒通过的小口张开，吐出情动的湿液，但丁涨红了脸，咬唇尝到自己的血味，才让自己缩回手。  
因为这套器官，性成了可耻的东西，每次自慰的高潮都沉重如铁重重锤击在胸口，令他头晕目眩口干舌燥，最后陷入厌恶之中。  
所以但丁摈弃了性爱，扣紧每一处皮带，他依旧潇洒依旧迷人依旧性感，只是没有和谁再进一步。  
尼禄不曾在但丁的卧室中看到任何照明的东西，不得已在炎热空气中脱光衣物的男人不想看到自己赤裸暴露下腹部幽深的三角地带，他一遍一遍剃光那里的毛发，忍受身体不适的长出的瘙痒感，克制住往下伸的手。  
他脑袋里会播放潮湿的影片，还有关于和自己兄长为数不多做爱的每个细节，可是身体因为心理的厌恶产生了生理的蛰伏，脑内熔岩滚烫的幻想终结成化不开的冰块，他可以是幻想中是最淫荡的娼妓，但在现实中，他是最恪守规则禁欲的修士。  
长大成人的孩子用手指抵住了那丑陋的地方，似乎在确认真实。  
有些拉长的阴蒂算不上美观，甚至应该被评价为畸形，毕竟蛤蜊似的闭合才是主流的审美，孩子凑得那么近，刮去的毛发让一切无所遁形，老男人闭上了眼，仿佛在等待来自孩子的指责。  
他应该指责的，这样的东西，这样的玩笑，这样的恶作剧，还伴随着不断外溢的血液。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
孩子从他手里抽出他第一次尝试的棉条，找到扔在垃圾桶中的说明书，按照指示一点一点推入，就像严谨的研究，直到贴合住缝隙，让棉条温柔地吸收那些外溢扩散困扰但丁的液体。  
“如果你早一点告诉我的话……我是说……打扫事务所并不是什么困难的事情，我也愿意……”  
那双和他父亲相似的眼睛注视着但丁“我也愿意做这个，如果你允许的话。”  
这太过头了，他脑海里已经刮起不止息的暴风。  
年轻人没有任何排斥与疑问就接受了生在但丁胯下的器官，也许这就是导火索，他默许了这段同样背德的帮助。  
躺在事务所的沙发上，但丁抽着气，尼禄的阴茎磨在宫颈道上，他整个屁股都酸软下来，还要提防可能会落在臀肉上的巴掌。  
没想到年轻人与他十指相扣，牵引手背压在浅浅覆盖一层硬质短毛的三角地带，类似于胡茬的摩擦刮着手背，尼禄注视着年长许多的男人几乎是被烫到一般想要抽回手躲避。  
他压低身体将柱身进得更深，龟头小幅度撞击子宫，嘴唇靠近但丁汗湿发丝中的耳朵说“这里很美。”  
孩子的感情是那样真挚热烈，他毫不犹豫告诉但丁那里有可爱，蜷曲的阴毛不是肮脏的象征，反倒让人生出探究的想法，被摸得挺起肿大的阴唇沾上潮吹液之后会泛着水光的色泽，插入的紫红柱体将那小口撑得欲裂，却最终牢牢咬住承受。  
这一片地带是是绽开的馥郁香气的成熟花朵，是淫靡动人心魄的温柔乡，是应该被人膜拜的极乐地。  
尼禄过于温柔的对待成了折磨老男人让他溃不成军的快感，甚至在打带名字的阴唇环的时候，那根尖利的针刺穿透敏感皮肉直接让他爽到弓起腰肢蜷曲脚趾，一股股淫水直往外流，像年久失修的水龙头，半粘腻的湿滑让尼禄几乎抓不住阴蒂。  
最终还是打上了环。  
他们二人像情窦初开不谙世事的毛头小子，一个是年龄经历也仅限于此，一个是躲避性爱导致经验稀缺。疯狂尝试各种可能会带来快乐的方式，尼禄总是落一个又一个的吻和狗咬似的的齿痕在但丁身上，被做的发昏的老男人哪还会有脑细胞思考这些，他喘得几乎昏厥，胡乱应答着什么。  
最终在一个黎明，带着咬痕的老男人将用来刮阴毛的刀片扔进了垃圾桶，把尼禄带来的台灯放置在床头。  
他赤裸身体将一切暴露，在事务所的领地中走来走去，浴室的镜子映出他的样子，就像每个普通醒来的一天那样。  
  
  
  
在维吉尔回来之后，那里的环增加了，平时行走如果穿了太紧的内裤就会勒着做弄，太过分的情况下会情潮的液体会湿了整个裤裆。  
给他留下这个固定带来疼痛的伤痕的哥哥看起来并不觉得抱歉，但丁当然也没指望这个，只是不同于过去为了标记为了证明的性爱，维吉尔会在做的时候问他的感觉。  
但丁一度怀疑这是什么严刑拷问。  
毕竟在滚动的情欲流遍全身的时候他只能口舌不清的说胡话，不成调的呻吟句子会让维吉尔皱眉，接着调换角度研磨几乎被撞得肿大的腺体，让但丁硬生生熬过不应期半勃起来。  
为什么这么做。  
半魔咬着圣代勺子问出这个问题。  
“我希望你在性中得到快乐。”  
维吉尔瞳色浅淡的眼睛直视过来，血缘也许真的是奇妙的东西，尼禄曾经做这样的动作时他就想到了当时他认为死去的维吉尔。  
“我希望你享受这个。”  
年长一些的半魔当然不会道歉。  
这已经是不可逆转的东西，那么作为罪魁祸首，他会担负起引导的责任，让自己的爱人体会这些美好的东西。  
他知道有尼禄的存在，但是那又怎么样。  
想要独立的雄狮总会在各种方面挑战父辈，维吉尔对此早就准备好了。


	7. 咖啡 奶子 营业额

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪视角搞但

“想要提升营业额有各种各样的方法。”  
“所以？你有什么建议吗？”  
  
  
你是第一次来这个咖啡店，事实上你的朋友早就评价说你是个不懂变通的老古董，然而对于你来说，只是觉得咖啡这玩意儿可以自己冲泡，没必要付出更多的额外服务费，这听起来一点也不勤俭持家。  
然而你还是来了，总之，赌约赌输了也好，被朋友生拉硬拽也好，你就到了这里，拿着那张菜单试图将注意力集中在上面，然而失败了。  
你在想怎么会有这样，这样过分的男人！  
如果那些人不曾见过这位发色特别的服务员(说真的，整个咖啡店里这种发色的人一共三位，看起来还长得挺像，所以这家咖啡店多半是家族企业也说不定)那么他们一定不懂男人的究极魅力。  
奶子。  
哦，你是不是直接说出来了？  
但这就是事实。  
你有些愤怒，这又不是什么牛郎咖啡店，为什么这个服务生根本不好好扣上他前襟的口子把大半个胸口露出来强暴客人的眼球？  
他甚至为此刮了胸毛。  
听到这里有人肯定说，怎么啦，不允许别人做一个精致的男人吗？胸毛这种东西谁都可以刮。  
但既然都刮了胸毛还不对胡子动手，那多半就是故意这么干的。  
你越发不满起来，觉得这家咖啡店就是打着咖啡厅的幌子来做一些令人难以启齿的苟且之事，听起来就让人愤怒，你对此表示强烈的谴责并且啪一声扔下菜单准备开口输出。  
他看你这副样子抬起了手里小小的根本挡不住暴露胸部的点菜单用迷人的声音问你“这位客人决定好要点什么了吗？”  
大意了，舌头捋不直的你稀里糊涂被那双漂亮的眼睛注视就带进了深渊，你甚至都没来得及看一看后面的价格脑门一热就说要最贵的那种。  
但愿你的钱包过得还好。  
可你要为自己辩解，这是有原因的，那就是没人想看到男人蓝眼睛里的失望，虽然你觉得如果你说没有想好对方也会撩起头发将不太听话落下来的那几缕给拨到脑后，然后等着你重新拿起菜单做决定。  
为什么不让他直接推荐呢？  
脑海里自己的声音让可怜人觉得自己好像错失一个天大的机会，你本可以借此听更多他的声音的。  
太可惜了，你想。  
不，这果然是这家咖啡厅迷惑人的办法，你怎么能就此沦陷，所以在等待的时间里重整旗鼓准备第二次指责那位漂亮而帅气的中年服务员。  
哦，他真的很好看你们都应该来看看。  
不行还是算了，他是我一个人的。  
不得不说这家咖啡厅速度很快，别看另一位残疾人小伙子虽然年龄不大，但是身残志坚，噼里啪啦三下五除二做完了端上来。  
你怀疑服务员是故意的。  
因为他把咖啡洒在了你衣服上，然后故作惊慌地扯着纸巾来为你擦拭，把咖啡渍越弄越多占了大片面积，这回你的白衬衫彻底穿不成了。  
你简直要气疯了，作为一个服务员他怎么能这样！  
结果对方拿着纸巾的手还在往下，摸索到了你裤子上，那双讨人厌的手，比伊甸园多嘴的长蛇还要可怕的手，因为蹲下去更更加视觉暴力的胸。  
你完了，他摸到了。  
“我以为你说的应该是位女士。”  
“实际上从心理学家的观点来看，我们每个人身体里都同时存在着男性与女性。”  
“哈？”  
“就是这样。”  
“好吧，所以？”  
所以他更加惊慌，问是不是咖啡太烫给你烫了个大水泡，然后用诡异的热情邀请你到员工休息室处理。  
我们有急救箱，我可以处理这个。  
他的话语落在你耳朵里好像是——我们有很多品种的刀，保证让你马上消失在这个世界。  
但是你又觉得仅仅为了咖啡厅的营业额和外卖app上的五星好评还不至于这样对你下手吧，所以你傻乎乎跟着去了，才一进员工休息室就被摁在了墙上。  
然后他说得先看看被烫伤的地方。  
你当然没想到急救箱会是这个，谁能想到急救箱是这位男性的屁股，他甚至动作熟练地压下身体，只为让你进得更深，柔软的肠肉被大家伙整个撑开了褶皱，一点儿缝隙也不留，他股间湿润滑腻，就像是提前就知道会有人烫伤所以满满兜了一整管烫伤膏。  
果然是早有预谋。  
你确认了自己的想法，所以问他要赔偿。  
他哆嗦着仍由你抬起他一条腿撞得更用力，那张嘴也通红涂满水光，断断续续回答你还想要什么？  
如果要道歉，那至少要有更多的诚意吧，比如减去这份账单。  
快感让他浑身通红，然而这位浪荡的恶魔垂着眼角说至少别弄坏他的马甲和衬衣，他甚至只有这么一件衬衣。  
你终于抓到他的把柄了，他肯定也向其它客人这么说，那些人都像你一样啃咬他的脖子，勾人的婊子惊叫着躲避，他不想留下更多痕迹，咖啡厅里还有其他服务员，他不想被孤立。  
“那你可以用你的急救箱去帮他们。”  
色情揉弄屁股的手法是自创的，恶作剧似的扯开摇摇欲坠的扣子解放他满溢的胸乳，你发誓你闻到了奶香，如果他真的害怕被孤立，就不应该现在叫得像个女高中生那样，你简直怀疑他把整个咖啡厅的液体都撞在自己身体里，不然怎么会流那么多淫水。  
他快站不住了。于是往后靠下去，你无动于衷，阴茎脱离了温暖的巢穴，然而你知道，没有得到满足的时候这个男人会更加渴求，重新直起身子来蹭，要求你重新进入。  
  
  
  
“停一下，这是提升营业额的手段吗？”  
在上文中身残志坚的小伙涨红了一张脸质问黑发的男人。  
“这不是吗？”  
尼禄回答当然不是，谁会让但丁卖屁股赚钱，他甚至觉得在这里认认真真听V讲话试图得到一点儿有用建议的自己像个究极大傻逼。  
愤怒的小伙子决定去后厨做准备工作，当然在此之前他应该先在休息室换衣服。  
至于后来几乎要震破玻璃的脏话声显然不在V的考虑范围内，他已经提醒尼禄了，孩子不听，这没有办法。  
哦，当然啦，今天先在但丁屁股里留下精液的是他，这只是稍微那么一点点，一点点故意捉弄罢了。  
  
  



	8. Weak up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个坑掉的父子吃但

  
睡美人的故事尼禄很久以前就听过了，但这么危险的睡美人他还是第一次见。  
从那层甲胄表面传来的温度是普通人无法承受的高温，粘稠而亮橙色的液体缓慢流动在缝隙与凹陷处，维吉尔说那是汗液，尼禄不知道是否真是如此，他没有太多恶魔生理学的知识，所以只能用爪子擦了擦那些散发着甜蜜香气的液体。  
诱人的分子蕴藏其中，他想要尝一尝。  
实际上尼禄也这么做了。  
纤薄的舌头舔过去，味蕾如实将所有味道传递过来，如闻到的那样甘甜，能将所有细胞激活的醇厚，余味难以形容，仿佛吞下了带着满满绒毛的球，卡在嗓子眼上下不得，想要咽下去，又舍弃不了充斥鼻腔身体乃至让细胞都活过来的美味。  
早就魔人化的孩子想要更多，他很难判断到底是这个液体更美味还是来自母亲的乳汁会更美味。  
毕竟他都没有自己被母乳喂养的记忆，但现在尼禄有机会了，按照维吉尔的说法，这个时候的但丁已经准备好了，发情期以最成熟也最可怕的姿态来拜访。  
也许真是那些少儿不宜的运动影响了传奇恶魔猎人的身体，一开始但丁看着镜子映出来揪着应该合身现在却微微往上皱起衬衫的自己，不得不承认他好像比刚从魔界归来时更胖了点。  
当时放下培根煎蛋与加了双倍美乃滋生菜沙拉的尼禄说那些垃圾食品最终还是发挥作用了。  
不想为这样的原因去增加新衬衫的老男人全当没听见孩子的话，披萨和草莓圣代是非常神圣的东西，不可能带来这种恶劣的影响。  
维吉尔对此并没有发表看法，只有但丁知道两人单独在浴室的时候，年长者用手指掐起他腹部开始变得柔软的肉，无言提醒堆积脂肪这个事实。  
好吧好吧，但丁承认自己好像吃得稍微更多些，毕竟他的家庭，他的半身，他的伴侣，他的孩子都在这里，温暖包围过来，这太让人沉溺了，他想自己还没有准备好怎么从其中脱身而出。  
食欲被满足之后，性欲也接踵而至，原定的性爱表变成了摆设，只要他们想，在事务所翻来覆去做上一天也没问题，但丁想为自己的屁股更克制些，但他要应付的是两个人，双倍的量，而且大小与持久度都远超正常人，每次都说发誓下次不会，结果被插进屁股的东西烫化了整个脑子，摇摇晃晃沉浮上下，最终是第二天新的淤青与动弹不得。  
孩子红着脸抱住老男人的腰说他好像变得更软了。  
维吉尔也说过，只不过不是更软，而是大方承认能够敞开得越来越多的但丁令那些恶魔的血液感到满足。  
在性爱中失去意识的瞬间越来越多，他有时候会无意识尖叫被弄醒，又在下个瞬间失去自我。  
谁都没有放在心上，毕竟怪物阴茎总是会带来很多副作用不是吗？无关紧要，不必过多在意。  
更何况平时不会出现这样的情况，只有做爱的时候会，更不值得一提了。  
在水电费账单的死线之前接到棘手的委托，并不是有多大的难度，而是数量众多，似乎那道残留的裂缝被多嘴的邪教崇拜者用黑魔术撕开更多，那些恶魔学会了隐忍，等发现的时候已经成群结队。  
三个人一同战斗，计分系统随时更新，到最后那些血液都积成了坑，随着每次移动踏溅出腥臭艳丽的花朵。  
当碾压殆尽之后，激昂的战意并没有消退，这里足够空旷荒凉，裂缝也已经愈合，任务到此结束，那么，选择一点额外运动也不是不可以。  
血脉的共鸣，接二连三金属的摩擦碰撞声，刺眼异常的火花闪耀，被压迫的孩子炸裂出力量，曾阻拦父辈的魔人咆哮着，与此相对的，能量风暴开始聚集酝酿，受到挑战的父亲当然会向自己的孩子发出警告，而血缘的另一方却不允许过激情况出现。  
尼禄快被成年恶魔的气息淹没，他在魔人方面毫无疑问还是个幼崽，试图从中先脱身再确定战术，鳞甲羽毛的翅膀不安拍打，僵持的局面一瞬破裂，尼禄听见刮破空间的声音，闪开之后火焰灼烧的颜色粒子追着维吉尔而去，擦着真魔人尾部的尖锥炸裂开来，尘土消散后残影还留着最后一点儿轮廓。  
这是热身运动，交织的火焰，澎湃的力量，孩子从刚开始的落后到追上，事实上实战的确是最快提升自我的方法，这算是比拼，也算是教导。  
尼禄知道他们肯定还没使出所有的本事，滚烫的血液并没有因为差距而平静，反而燃烧得更加剧烈，金色的瞳孔几乎要流出实质性的魔力，那是非常奇妙的转化，事实上他早就得到了父辈的认可，所以魔人的成年距他只有一步之遥。  
幼崽将这个距离获得缩短，再缩短，到最后只剩下一层随时可破的薄膜。  
骤然间相撞，地面与空气都无法承受魔力激荡，地面皲裂炸开，碎石横飞，更多的鳞甲与闪光的锋利羽毛，硬质堆叠交错赋予更多可能性的恶魔角，那颗年轻人的心脏跳动得更加有力，他几乎听见来自整个世界的欢呼声。  
这是属于他的成长。  
比肩自己的父辈。  
挑战更多可能性。  
他的父母也为此感到自豪。  
血脉的共鸣还未停止，尼禄还需要释放自己更多的力量，原谅少年人的炫耀吧，他体内涌动出的不仅仅是这些，还有隐秘的冲动与渴望。  
感知到达顶峰，他闻得见所有气味，泥土、尘埃、焦糊花朵、近在咫尺荷尔蒙的味道。  
维吉尔的味道和他很像，但他更阳光，更甘冽，也更柔软，自己的父亲是有那么一点过于猛烈的攻击性。  
至于但丁。  
尼禄嗅着那股非常难以言喻简直会勾走整个灵魂的气味，那是他从来没有感受过的东西，孩子没注意到自己越靠越近，发现领地被挑战的父辈喉咙里溢出警告。  
看起来孩子与父亲之间还有一场战斗。  
但丁失去了意识。  
传奇恶魔猎人并不知道自己身上到底发生了什么，在倏忽间贯穿每条神经意识的东西叫做热，仿佛从里到外要将他整个人烧成碎屑尘埃，脑浆、血液、脊髓以及油脂都在沸腾，这太可怕了，这是极为陌生的反应，但丁试图发出声音，流泄而出的只有令人震颤的失真嘶吼。  
他想要被抚慰。  
他想要被填满。  
这实在难以形容，当这两条都不能被马上满足时，他会失去所有理智，无法掌控的状态令人恐惧。  
不该是这样。  
孩子抓紧自己怀中的但丁，本能抗拒父亲的靠近，但是他的理智告诉他，也许维吉尔对这个状况有所了解，他应该让开一部分位置。  
事实上维吉尔也闻到了这种仿若柑橘表皮在手上炸开骤然浓烈异常的芳香气息，里面是大量的性激素荷尔蒙或者别的什么喊不上名字的独特因子，而这些东西所代表的意义只有一个。  
尼禄莫名其妙被自己的父亲摸了头，用这种形态体验父爱实在有点奇怪，维吉尔说他成年了。  
“所以？”  
不明白自己的父亲为什么说起这个。  
“初次成熟魔人的气息总是会引发绑定的雌性发情。”  
事实上尼禄自己就是维吉尔与但丁在第一次发情期搞出来的，只是现在的他还没往这方面想。  
这对于但丁来说是不算太过久违，毕竟在尤里森的时候他被好好开发过一个月，可正因为如此，那个时候的被催促逼迫而出的剧烈发情后遗症其实一直隐藏在身体深处，蛰伏等待下一次发情期又裹挟着汹涌欲情而来。  
原本应该是在但丁的身体彻底准备好后才开始，结果因为尼禄的气息和维吉尔有那么相似的地方，被链接的身体知道需要满足自己成年的伴侣，可间隔时间不长，维吉尔还在旁边刺激，最终这套系统彻底紊乱罢工，以高热和情潮作为表达满溢而出。  
名为但丁的恶魔迷惑了，他知道自己的伴侣到达了初次的成熟，可是记忆深处已经有相似的记忆，即使被提升了感官感知，他闻到两股气味，就在身边，争抢着试图覆盖他。  
开始无法克制自己尾音发颤的甜蜜咆哮，维吉尔的翅膀为此打开，尾巴缠绕上伴侣的腰部，被荷尔蒙冲昏头的孩子被这一下激得身后莹蓝色的半透明翅爪猛烈挥舞，他的父亲用失真又夹着金属震动的声音说他们需要找一个更广阔的地方，或者能让但丁平静的地方。  
野外，亦或事务所。  
但显然但丁现在的状态不适合待在事务所。  
他们需要做点什么来阻止但丁的发情期继续燃烧，他屁股底下的土地已经成为可怕的焦赫脆色。  
一个失去自我意识的魔人当然是可怕的，但丁现在是只臣服于淫欲之下的野兽，那些亮色的花纹闪耀的越来越强烈，他开始疑惑自己的伴侣为什么还不肯开始享用，那些暴露在外的骨骼盔甲坚硬异常，从心底蹿起反抗的火焰让他堂而皇之将爪子伸向自己下半身，凸起尖刺大腿根部那紧紧闭合耻骨似的地方被强硬挖开，尼禄这才发现那里的颜色要比其它缝隙里溢出的颜色更深更粘稠，甚至还带点儿极为软嫩的粉。  
他从来不知道罪魔人身体内部也会有这样可爱的颜色。  
正如他不了解自己温柔的举动会让但丁多么难耐。  
但丁非常习惯来自自己固定伴侣的伤害，比如骤然穿过胸口挖出更多浓稠液体的锋利尾巴，那些内部的淫液会挂满鳞片空隙每一处，或者说这就是他渴望的东西之一。  
可是尼禄的行为，那些指尖的冰冷当然能够安抚小范围躁动，只不过要是没有配套的魔人阴茎鞭笞抽插即使抚慰那也只是隔靴搔痒治不好发情的需求。  
刚刚成熟的孩子还得再加把劲。  
但丁的动作开始接近于最原始纯粹的模样，追逐着身体的欲求而去，尼禄试图呼唤他，并没有得到回应，只听见越来越重夹杂着火花飞焰的喘息。  
蓝色的恶魔张开翅翼投下大片阴影，几乎是瞬间但丁就从尼禄的怀里给挣出去，扑到了维吉尔胯下，外露的巨大骨骼阴茎让雄性气息充斥鼻腔，胯下细缝淅淅沥沥淌水，几乎是扒着维吉尔的腿去让自己站起来，好让那里能够被填满。  
年轻人从来不知道半魔人的身体会有那么多的汁液，如同一条永远不会枯竭的河流源源不断，被两根性器同时插入拱起屁股，骨盆几乎为此变形，所有肌肉都在紧绷抽搐，一波一波一股一股滚烫的水液四溅，噼噼啪啪落在周围皲裂焦黑的土地上。  
但丁依旧溺毙在欲海中，找不出半点还有意识的模样，被强行诱导而出的发情期来势汹汹，他很长时间没这样过了，只恳求着更深一点，更进一点，直到把生殖腔都给捅穿捅破，自愈会让他们永远结合紧密无间，他时时刻刻都能抽紧下腹咆哮着射出，只要挤压着他的两位伴侣不离开，绝顶的快感连绵不断淹没而来，他只能抓紧，或者继续尖叫。  
终于在一片迷蒙的黑甜热液中听见了有人在呼唤他。  
是尼禄，以及维吉尔。  
像垂下来的蛛丝，催促着他赶紧找回自己身体的控制权，如果他不想因为过度高潮死在这里的话。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 烤面包

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是烤面包

这只是一次普通的委托。  
他的兄弟将他从事务所的沙发上挖出来，抱着手臂告诉他说自己不能再接受多出一份水电费这件事。  
是但丁说的平摊，那么现在必须为这句话付出。  
原本想说没有感兴趣的任务，然而维吉尔早就给他接了个委托，有关于调查惊扰牧场吸食牲畜血液凶手的任务，如果但丁现在就出发，说不定还能赶上通往那个镇子的火车。  
过于偏僻又闭塞的镇子，听起来的确是个适合滋生乡野传闻秘密宗教奇异信仰的地方，但他还是不想去，维吉尔一定早就准备好了全额的水电费。  
结果他的哥哥把车票敲在他脑门上，是双人座，另一边是维吉尔。  
但丁在火车上睡了个昏天暗地，口水蹭湿维吉尔的肩膀，精力充沛的他在靠近田野的岩洞中揪住了个漏网之鱼，没有什么难度，唯一耗费的是时间，夕阳明晃晃挂在天边，提醒他们今天最后一班火车已经离开了。  
维吉尔明显并不想使用阎魔刀，但丁也不想，他伸了个懒腰，在商场打折时购买的廉价衬衫远比不上定制款合身，才洗过几次就有些缩水，紧紧绷在胸口，下摆顺着动作往上，露出大半截腰。  
黄昏的太阳似乎已经彻底喷出自己所有的热度，蒸腾出让人有些烦躁的气温，发出委托的农户在准备晚饭。套小碎花围裙的胖夫人尝了尝溪鱼煮成的汤，往里面扔了把窗台花盆里生长的香草，擦着手告诉这两位从远方来的恶魔猎人因为她的丈夫今天去邻村帮忙会回来得比较晚，请他们多等一会，如果不介意的话可以骑马打发时间。  
被刷得干干净净的马驹蹭着自己的母亲，另外那匹枣红色的公马非常温顺，女主人有些不好意思，她没有想到已经快断奶的小马驹还这么黏母马，只能牵出公马给两位客人。  
这就是为什么维吉尔和但丁会同骑一匹马的原因。  
他上次和维吉尔同骑一匹马应该是在已经遥远的小时候，是那种底部有弹簧的玩具马匹，摇摇晃晃，觉得自己似乎被哥哥忽视了，所以非要挤同一个，伸手拽拉屁股坐下去，被打扰的维吉尔毫不客气给了他一拳，两个人扭打着摔下来，在老旧泛黄记忆里都红通通的鼻血溅在衬衫上被母亲念了很久。  
想起这个，但丁挪了挪屁股告诉维吉尔如果不会骑马就小心别像以前一样摔下去。  
“如果我没记错，先摔下去的人是你。”  
“明明是你。”  
但丁确信自己没记错。  
他那件定制外套被搭在篱笆边，穿过山谷的风裹挟着炎热吹拂过来，枣红色的马匹迈开蹄子小步奔跑着，麦田里成熟的稻穗剩下最后一两畦没有收割，其它的都已经只留了点半高的杆子立在地面上，空气中弥漫香气。  
这是麦子特有的温暖。  
他们才刚到的时候胖夫人在揉面团，麦子磨成的粗面粉沾在她胳膊上，从桶里舀出来的自制黄油很快融化在白色的面团里，隐藏的甜蜜在灵巧的手下绽放。  
曾经他和维吉尔也揉过面团，维吉尔似乎比他更有天赋一点，所以故意用面粉去抹自己哥哥的鼻头，叹了口气拿他没办法又不能在厨房里妈妈的眼前揍他一顿的维吉尔用一块新出炉的黄油曲奇饼堵住他的嘴，然后往面团的草莓酱馅料里加了更多砂糖。  
马匹猛地跳起越过田垄，坐在前面的但丁被颠了一下，维吉尔扶住他的腰将衣服往上推了推，略微发凉的手指按在敏感的腰侧，指腹摩擦间带起痒意。  
气温，湿度，金黄的景色，麦田香味，现在他们有了个非常棒的打发剩余时间的方法。  
才刚刚迈入六岁大的公马年轻得很，有的是无穷无尽的体力，它完全能够托起两个男人的体重，宽阔的背脊提供给支撑，但丁往后靠将背贴近维吉尔的胸膛，本来就叉开双腿的姿势让被拉下的裤子只能挂在大腿根，露出白花花多肉的屁股。  
那是用每星期的健康溺爱式饮食养出来的肉，随着马匹的跑动而小幅度颠起浪，颤巍巍抖动，却在维吉尔的手拍上去的时候收紧，非要更年长一些的人用力才带点羞怯地分开。  
在这片广阔的金黄田野上他们随时都会被看见。  
明眼人都知道这是在做什么。  
当滑腻腻又尺寸超标的龟头抵住臀缝时但丁皱皱眉，他还是不适应这个——没带润滑剂就用自己的水来涂湿。  
他之前就向维吉尔抱怨，对方高频率的性爱好像影响了什么奇怪的恶魔开关，从成熟的身体里涌出来的淫水比过去更多，仿佛他已经变成了一整块多汁的肉排，可以使用任何烹饪方式制成绝佳菜品。  
或者是他的身体单纯因为伴侣的回归而欣喜，以这种方式来表达隐秘的繁殖欲望，维吉尔的阴茎需要安放在柔软湿热的巢穴中，而他也需要逼仄快感的大家伙捅进去填满所有空间好解决弥漫的酸痛酥麻。  
下腹在燃烧。  
缓慢的进入抽插像将小麦制牛角面包放进烤炉前必须的醒面等待，但丁颠簸着坐下去，又被抓着腰提起来，重复多次，直到有那么一些兜不住的液体打湿马匹背脊的发，粘起一片。  
年轻的公马打着响鼻，它似乎也感受到了春情，还不懂如何克制欲望的它突然加快奔跑，扬起脖颈嘶鸣着试图呼唤自己的伴侣赶过来。  
但丁和维吉尔因此摔进麦秆堆里，刺戳的草扎了屁股和背脊，他的裤子和鞋子都要被蹭掉下去，幸好维吉尔还记得等会不能让他光着屁股回农舍。  
在面包表面完整涂上全蛋液，黑芝麻撒了一部分，用草木灰泥搭起来的炉窖中已经是高温，烤出金色以后重新刷融化的黄油。  
他好像也被放置在高温的炉子里接受炙烤，直到性的香味变得馥郁。  
在他脑袋里飘有的没的不太专心的时候维吉尔的动作骤然加快，贴着麦秆的但丁伸手去抓乱对方那些往后抹的头发，带了不少麦草碎屑进去，也许回去之后维吉尔会理上半天，那个时候又是他得一分。  
只是应该先注意不要在这里被维吉尔搞得直流水，上面和下面一起，直到双方都射出来才算完。  
马匹并不会说话，也不会告诉任何人他们的秘密。  
夕阳收尽最后余光留下夜幕星辰，维吉尔的外套搭在他肩膀上，只要他们紧贴着或是紧攥着，回家的路就永远不会遥远。  
  
  



End file.
